my love
by inuyasha1718
Summary: its about kagome geting captered by naraku.kagome & kikyo fight over inuyasha.kagome almost gets killed but she returns 2 her time just in the nic of time.inuyasha comes & smells death & alot of kagomes blood so he thinks shes dead. And 2 years later kago
1. Chapter 1

A/n: sorry if its not 2 good but it's my first one so plz just read it and if u have any ideas plz tell me in your review or just email me at I would prefer it if u just reviewed instead of e-mailing me because I don't check my e-mail 2 much.

One day Inuyasha & the gang were looking 4 Naraku when suddenly Inuyasha caught Naraku's sent.

_Sniff Sniff,"_what is it Inuyasha," asked Kagome. Naraku! Hop on Kagome. Kirara! Get on Miroku. Ok Sango.

_A couple minutes later_

"Look there's Naraku's castle," said kagome. We see it. _HA HA_ you've fallen into my trap. AHH! INUYASHA HELP ME! KAGOME! Naraku u bastard. Tetsuaiga! I'll get u Naraku, wind scar! Damnit he disappeared with his castle & kagome. Its ok will get them. No it's not ok Sango. I've got 2 find her. "Inuyasha wait," said Miroku. "He did it again," said Sango. AHH! _Smack_ Miroku. Well I tried.

_Meanwhile_

At Naraku's castle Kagome was being tortured.

Ahh! "Inuyasha won't come 4 u," said Naraku. _Huff huff,_ "your wrong he will come," said kagome with her last oz of breath before she passed out from lack of blood. If she wasn't saved soon she would surely die.

_Minutes later_

Kagome awoke from her deep sleep minutes later 2 see Naraku kill tons of shoulders that probably came 2 save her.

_Hmp, _"AHH!" Screamed Kagome & the solider. Naraku turned around 2 see Kagome escaping leaving a trail of blood. "No stop," yelled Naraku. "Never,' screamed Kagome. Kagra make sure Inuyasha doesn't get any closer 2 the castle; I have some business 2 take care of. Ok!

Meanwhile in the forest 

Inuyasha & the rest of the gang were right on Naraku's tail. "Inuyasha wait up," yelled Sango & Miroku. NO! THE FASTER WE GO THE SOONER WILL FIND KAGOME! Hold on I smell something _sniff sniff_ it's Kagra. We must b getting close. "Inuyasha look out!" yelled Miroku. **Dance of the Dragon! **(Inuyasha jumps backwards dodging the attack) "Kagra! What has Naraku done with Kagome?" asked Inuyasha. He's going 2 kill her of course. Not if I kill him first. Hiraikotsu! (Kagra dodges the attack)

_Meanwhile at Naraku's castle_

Kagome is trying 2 escapes from Naraku's castle, but Naraku's right on her tail. If only she could get back 2 her time.

Huff huff, which way do I go? "You'll never escape," said Naraku. (Kagome runs even faster sill loosing lots of blood.) I've got 2 find my way out of here. Wait a second is that yes it is…..

Cliffy, I no it's not that interesting yet but plz keep reading and plz review.


	2. Chapter 2

Last time: Kagome was kidnapped by Naraku. And Inuyasha went after her and ran into Kagra. Plus Kagome ran into……..

Kikyo! What r u doing here? I'm here 2 kill u and Naraku. Why do u want 2 kill me? Why, so I can have Inuyasha all 2 myself that's why. (Kikyo raise her bow an arrow and Kagome starts 2 run 4 her life) "Ahh**!" **yells Kagome. I missed1 huff Huff, "I've got 2 find my way out or here," thought Kagome.

_Meanwhile back in the forest_

Inuyasha and the gang r still fighting Kagra.

Huff Huff! 'I can't keep this up much longer," says Miroku. "Don't worry it'll b over in a second," says Inuyasha.** Dance of the dragon! Backlash wave! "AHH**!" yells Kagra. (Kagra is defeated) "Ok now that that's over we can go get Kagome," said Inuyasha. (Inuyasha and the gang go 2 Naraku's castle.

(Narrator talking) After 5 min. Inuyasha and the gang finally reached Naraku's castle.

"Were finally here," said Sango. "So let's go inside and find Kagome," said Miroku. "Ok!' yelled Inuyasha.

_Meanwhile inside Naraku's castle_

Kagome is still running from Kikyo. When she suddenly runs in2 Naraku's trap.

"You'll never get away from me," said Kikyo. Huff Huff (Kikyo is right on Kagome's tail) "how do u get out of here," thought Kagome. (Kagome turns left then right) OH NO! It's a dead end. "I've got u cornered now," said Kikyo. (Kikyo raise her bow an arrow and shoots) **AHH!** (The arrow hits Kagome just below the heart and she falls 2 the ground) "Uhh, everything going black" whispered Kagome. (She passes out, because she was still losing lots of blood when Kikyo's arrow hit her) (Naraku suddenly appears) "Naraku!" Screamed Kikyo. "Hahaha thank u 4 knocking Kagome out Kikyo," said Naraku. (Kikyo raises her boy an arrow and points it at Naraku but he disappeared just before the arrow hit him)

_Meanwhile_

Inuyasha and the gang r in Naraku's castle.

Sniff sniff, this way (Inuyasha starts 2 run and then stops he smells something but what is it) "Inuyasha what's wrong we have 2 find Kagome," said Sango and Miroku. I smell death and a bunch of blood. "So," said Miroku. So its Kagome s blood yelled Inuyasha. Wait a min. I smell 2 more cents "who's r they?" interrupted Sango. Ones Naraku's and the other one is really close by. "How close and who is it," asked Miroku. There right behind us. (Inuyasha and the gang turn around and c…..)

Hint: it's not Kikyo

Cliffy, I hope u like it so far because I do. Oh and u might want 2 know that u may have 2 wait a little longer 4 chapter 3, so b patient ty and don't forget 2 review.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it's taken me so long 2 update but I've been busy. Plus I don' own any of the characters.

'Thought'

"Speech"

A/n>

(Action)

:sceen change:

Last time: Kagome was still trying 2 get away from Kikyo when she passed out because she was hit by an arrow which made her loose 2 much blood. Just then Naraku took Kagome. While Inuyasha and the gang were looking 4 Kagome. When Inuyasha smelled something different. (Inuyasha and the gang turned around 2 c ……)

"Sesshamaru!" yelled Inuyasha and the gang. "What r u doing here?" asked Inuyasha? "I could b asking u the same thing," said Sesshamaru. Grr! (Inuyasha and Sesshamaru r both growling) "my lord have u found Rin! (Jaken comes running in) Ahh! What's he doing here?" "Rin," said Inuyasha curiously. "Isn't that the girl that travels with u?" asked Sango. "Yes but my lord doesn't need your help," said Jaken. "Why what's happened?" asked Miroku. "By the way you sounded I'd say Naraku captured her and is using her as a servant." said Inuyasha. "What who told u!" yelled Jaken. "Hmp, no one I can just smell her scent," said Inuyasha. "And it smells like your wench is dead," said Sesshamaru. "She's not dead u hear me," yelled Inuyasha. "what-ever u says," said Sesshamaru.

:Meanwhile back with Kagome:

Kagome starts 2 wake up.

"Hmp!" "What's happening? Ahh!" said Kagome. (Kagome looks down 2 c an arrow in her side) "Where am I?" said Kagome. (Kagome gets up and goes out in2 the hallway, but 2 her surprise she ends up in a beautiful garden full of flowers) "Where did this garden come from?" asked Kagome curiously. "I s u made it 2 the garden!" said a familiar voice. "Who's there?" asked Kagome. (Some1 comes out from behind the trees at the back of the garden)

:Meanwhile back with Inuyasha:

Inuyasha and Sesshamaru r still fighting.

"You're wrong she is alive," yelled Inuyasha. (Inuyasha runs off 2 find Kagome) 'Damn him, she's alive and I'm not stopping until I find her,' thought Inuyasha. "Hold on that smells like Kagome and Naraku," said Inuyasha surprisingly. (Inuyasha runs 2ward the smell) "The smell must b coming from this room," said Inuyasha. (Inuyasha opens the door)

:A few minutes before with Kagome:

"huh, Inuyasha?" yelled Kagome. if your confused read this if not skip it, the reason it's confusing is that the Inuyasha Kagome's talking 2 is Naraku. If your still confused read this, in the first season Naraku deceived Kikyo and Inuyasha by disguising himself as Inuyasha like right now >"what r u doing here?" asked Kagome. "I came 2 get u, duh I was worried," said Naraku. (He moves closer 2 Kagome) "You were worried about me," said Kagome surprisingly. (He hugs Kagome) "Of course I LOVE U," said Naraku. "What your not Inuyasha…," said Kagome just as Naraku pierced her with his hand. (Just then Inuyasha runs in when Naraku changes back 2 his normal form)

:Meanwhile back with the gang:

"Now look at what you've done," said Sango and Miroku. (Sango and Miroku run after Inuyasha) "Hmp how rude, talking 2 my lord that way," said Jaken. (Whack) "Ahh! What was that 4?" asked Jaken. "Come on Jaken let's go," said Sesshamaru.

:Back with Sango and Miroku:

Sango and Miroku are still looking 4 Inuyasha and Kagome.

"How can any1 get around in here? I mean it's like a maze," said Miroku. "We'll never find them at this rate," said Sango.

:Meanwhile back with Inuyasha, Kagome, and Naraku:

"Kagome," yelled Inuyasha. (Naraku pulls his hand out of Kagome as she falls 2 the ground) "I'm not going 2 die here," says Kagome.(she grabs on 2 his arm) A miraculous thing happened, when Kagome grabbed on 2 Naraku's arm a strange light came from Kagomes hand then from her,(Naraku's arm started 2 burn) "Ahh!" yelled Naraku franticly.(Kagome let go of his arm) And another miraculous thing happened Kagome started 2 disappear. "Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha. (Kagome completely disappeared) "No! Kagome where'd you go?" yelled Inuyasha. (Inuyasha grabs Naraku) "What did u do with Kagome u bastard?" asked Inuyasha. "Hmp I didn't do anything 2 her," said Naraku. (Inuyasha punches Naraku but he disappears) "Dam it he disappeared," said Inuyasha.

Cliffy, I can't think of anything else so I'm going 2 stop here hope u like it. And I'll try 2 update sooner next time.>


End file.
